AntiSohma
by Nikki-hanyou
Summary: We all know of the 12 zodiacs including the cat that is in the legend, but what if there was an Anti for each of the Zodiacs, one with not just a curse, but a curse with a curse? How does affect all the zodiacs when she comes and visit them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Leg, The bite, Surprise!

The Anti Sohma

– – – – – –

We all know of the 12 zodiacs including the cat that is in the legend, but what if there was an Anti for each of the Zodiacs, one with not just a curse, but a curse with a curse? How does affect all the zodiacs when she comes and visit them?

– – – – –

Chapter 1

There was Shigura arguing on the phone again. The past six weeks that was all he was doing from the time in the morning, till near late at night. The three couldn't believe that he wasn't tired just yet from it, if not on the phone then he was gone from the time they were up and ready for school till they went to bed. Whatever the argument was, it was getting under Shigura skin.

"Eggs Yuki?"

"Thank you Ms Honda, do I smell Leeks?"

"Yea, I was going to put them in your Bento today for part of your lunch." she said with a smile.

"Oh thank you, I was wanting Leeks for almost the last few days." He said smiling back.

"Yea, yea," Kyo said sitting down to his food and energy drink.

"Kyo, I put rice and Chicken into your Bento with soy sauce."

"Sounds great" he said stuffing food into his mouth.

Each morning seem to be like this the only thing that changed so happen to be Shigura.

"I said No, I will not allow it in my home!..Of course I understand the living situation, I don't care of they want to meet Her! She dosn't need any more stress as is living here." the arguing kept going on.

Torhu turn around to go to the back to hang clothes before school. She figure it right by the time she got home before work she could take them down and fold them. It was a nice warm day, not so hot, the breeze topped it off.

As she put a shirt on she thought she saw a leg flying behind a tree. She laughed at herself. To early in the morning to be seeing things. Then an arm cause her attention and it disappeared, she laughed even harder how silly. She rubbed her eyes, so much stress from the finally exams were coming up and Yuki said she had be hallucinating a lot lately, and she was just getting over a fever she had yesterday.

Going back she hung a pair of Yuki Pants then his shirt, she made sure the two zodiacs never touch, Kyo always complained and so she took time to make a line for Kyo's and a line for Shigura and hers.

She jumped when she thought she heard something fall. Looking over she saw an arm sticking out and hair all over the place. "You ok?" she said, her voice quivering out of fear. What was she afraid of? The person or that the person somehow maybe hurt?

"Miss Honda you ok?"

She turn her head to see Yuki and Kyo coming to the door with he back in Kyo hand. She turn her head and that person disappeared. How strange, they were in the bush and didn't make no noise when the left.

"I'm fine, but I could of sword I seen someone over there,,,,i think they were dancing." She notice the alarm look they both had. "Am I seeing things again?"

"Yea, maybe we need a vacation from here in about a week." Yuki said with a smile taking her hand.

Kyo took her other hand, while holding both their bags. "Yea what the damn rat said. You deserve it after what you been through with school." he said looking away.

"Please say you both will come then?" she said looking at them both with a smile.

"Of course Miss Honda if it will make you feel comfortable." Yuki gave her his prince smile.

"It would make me relax, to have my two closest friends."

As they walk away Yuki and Kyo hair on their neck stood up. They felt eyes watching as they walk to school, they had let go of Torhu hand to walk on, but the two boys started to argue therefore Torhu was left behind. She started to hum a song , she kicked some stones around with her shoes. Without paying attention her foot came into contact with something furry to her leg. Looking down she smiled a little black rabbit.

Torhu bend down picking it up. She held it starting at it, it was a black rabbit, with gray pause. It was a big, not fat or skinny, more long. It was a female rabbit. Torhu giggled as she watched the noise wiggle back and forth, how cute was it to see a rabbit. She went to bring it closer and notice the eyes were blue. How weird was it to see a black rabbit with blue eyes? She brought it closer until she felt something biting her arm, she try not to scream. She sat it down on the ground not to harm the rabbit, it was in their nature to be timid, and they needed to protect themselves. As soon as she put it on the ground it took its teeth out and jumped away out of Torhu sight.

Feeling something wet coming down her sleeved up skin arm. The rabbit bitten through the clothing of her uniform, she brought the sleeve up to see blood dripping. She pulled her sleeve back down. The bite burned and it hurt so much she wanted to cry. But she ran ahead to catch up with the arguing teenage boys. She smiled and nodded when needed to.

Kyo looked down and back, the eyes felt like it was burning into his back. Something else caught his attention, drops of crimson liquid followed their trail. How strange, no one was bleeding as he could remember. He went to grab Torhu hand, but he felt something wet and sticky that wasn't their before. He looked at his hand and notice blood. He thought he felt the color drain form his own face and was pale. When he looked at Torhu hand it dripped blood. He grabbed her hand genitally and pushed up her sleeve to be reveal rabbit teeth marks and bruising.

"What the hell happen to you?" he said, causing Yuki to stop and looking. He then felt panic, how long as she been bleeding?

"I saw this rabbit and picked it up. It bit me, its OK though, I'm sure it will stop bleeding soon." she felt tired and weak. Blood would be a pain to get out of her school uniform.

Kyo and Yuki knew if she fell right now, in a faint they couldn't pick her up and carry her. Not even in the curse form. Unless, Yuki looked at Kyo. "Stupid cat" he said He snatched the bracelet. He knew he be stronger.

He had transformed into his monster side, when he fully became the cat demon. Torhu fainted out of blood loss. He picked her up, and made sure Yuki had his beads, to find him holding it and he ran to the house to call the Sohma doctor.

– --- – – ----

She woke to her arm hurting, and woozy. She looked around to find Kyo sleeping, his head on her bed and grasping covers near her body.

"He been like that for the last week." she turn to see Yuki. "Miss Honda you ok?"

She felt her mouth dry, he brought in a drink of tea for her and she drank it. "I am fine, you say a week?"

"Yes, he refused to eat, or leave your room. He called one of us if he had to at least use to the restroom. Stupid cat." he said with a smile.

Torhu had to giggle, poor Kyo. Never leaving her side at this moment. Yuki took her cup and went down stairs to fix something light to eat for her stomach. Torhu smiled at Kyo head, she reached over running her fingers into his orange messed hair. How soft it felt on her fingers, between them, she kept running her fingers through it.

Kyo felt like he had been dreaming, fingers in his hair, brushing it. He woke up to find fingers were in his hair, he brought his face up to see a smiling Torhu. "Your ok?"

"Thank you Kyo, it must have been hard being in that form. An you allowed it." she said

He sat up on the bed, he had been waiting for her to wake up, and here she looked like a hurt princess, a delicate butterfly who wing didn't work correctly. "You scared me." what he could come up with, he wasn't angry.

"Kyo can't become scared. He tough!" she try to joke, but his lips met hers, and she couldn't help but close her eyes as the warm sensation swim through her body.

---- ---- --- –

Nikki~Hanyou


	2. Chapter 2 Momiji visit

Chapter 2 Momiji Visit

– --- --- ---- ----

"Kyo can't become scared. He tough!" she try to joke, but his lips met hers, and she couldn't help but close her eyes as the warm sensation swim through her body. Her arm didn't feel hurt at all, she took it that the Sohma doctor had given her something while she was out. She couldn't help but bring her good arm up around his neck, trying not to get carried away. He slid his arm around her waist, he felt the need to be close to Torhu. The thought of losing her so quickly, it didn't cut it.

Nervously he open her mouth with his tongue the passion inside him rosed out of him and the need to know if she live another day. He slid his other hand to her cheek and they pulled away, staring at each other eyes, her flustered face from the kiss and her lips tingled. She reached over to kiss him when something seemed to crash, and they turn their head to see someone.

They hurried to break apart to see Momiji, who looked sickly pale. "Momiji, please sit down. You look so ill."

"Harui said I am fine." he try to give off a smile. "SO you two an item now?" He laughed.

"Shut up you twerp!" He said red in the face.

"Momiji, try not to say anything ok?"

"Oh a secret! I like doing that! Its fun!" he try sound cheerful, but he just didn't look right, not himself.

"Is the exams getting to you too?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead. Nope no fever.

"Yea, didn't think high school be so tough!" he looked up at the ceiling while kicking his legs back and forth. "But I promise dad I would get high grades. Become a doctor like him or take care of children." he laughed.

"You know how annoying you are?" He looked passed Momiji. "I guess I will clean that up you brat. You know Torhu can't yet you leave it on the ground." he stood up and walked away picking up the glass.

"So I heard a rabbit bit you." Momiji said looking into Torhu eyes.

"Oh yea, a strange one. She had black fur and blue eyes. She seem friendly, but I think I scared the poor thing." smiling.

"She?" He looked disgusted which bothered Torhu. Momiji never looked that way at all. An he looked serious. "I stay away from the black rabbits, they are never to be trusted." He said.

"Oh? I guess you had bad mishap when you were a child?"

"Something like that," what he said and left it at that.

Torhu studied Momiji closer, he didn't looked relaxed or joking at all. He seem tensed, a little scared. But the exams this year seem so hard, that it could be taking its toll on everyone body. Especially someone like Momiji who was so care free and happy. He looked like a vampire had bitten him and drained him dry of all human existence.

"I will talk to Yuki and Kyo, we are planning on a vacation before the exams. You look like you need it to," she smiled happily at him taking his hand. " maybe even more then I do" she said.

"That sounds great, I wouldn't mind getting away from this place for a bit." he said. "Haru and everyone been worried about you. We thought the rabbit infected you or something." he said very worried. "Where was Yuki and Kyo when you were bitten?"

"Oh you know those two. Arguing and fighting. One of their things, and I was in the back listing to them when I almost kicked the poor thing. That what maybe frighten it, me almost kicking her." She said looking puzzled. The rabbit seem not scared, maybe an after shock of what almost happed to it. Momiji looked more angry, his cute boyish face was red and not so cute.

"They should of known better to leave you alone Torhu! How you even get back? They said you lost a lot of blood."

"Kyo transformed into his true loving self." She said in a loving way. She couldn't help but close her eyes remember the feeling of being in them arms. Was she disgusted, no, grateful that he allowed such a thing to happen.

Behind the door Kyo heard the last part, he felt his heart pounding. Torhu was something else. What that rabbit did brought her closer to him. He went down stairs to get a the mop and ran into Yuki.

"So, finally getting the nerve to leave her bed side, cat. Just like a cat by her feet." he said with a cunning smile.

Could he use this to his advantage? "At least Cats are close to the females this way. They have the comfort over the rat." he smiled and Yuki frown. He grabbed the mop and walked up stairs and clean up the mess, while hearing Torhu laughing.

– --- --- – – – – –

"See you later Torhu!" Momiji said waving and ran down stairs. He watched Kyo cooking in Torhu place and Yuki studying, making guides for Torhu. Next anyone knew BAM. Everyone looked at Momiji, his face like a ghost with a hint of flustering pink. "You idiots. How could you leave her alone like that!"

"Momiji calm down, you don't want to upset Torhu do you?" Yuki said, looking up from his book.

"Upset? She hurt, she could of died of blood loss." he said angry. "I am warning you, keep watch on Torhu! Grow up for once and do a job, instead of ruining it.

They looked each other puzzled about their rabbit cousin, who was so cheerful and healthy. Who ended up being pale and angry and frustrated.

He walked out the door grabbing his shoes. He walked out the door. He stopped a few yards and felt arms wrapped around him.

"Momiji, why do you avoid me?" He could feel her lips near his ear, feeling her hot breath.

"I'm mad. You hurt her." he said plain and simple, he didn't want to joke around!

"It wasn't me, you know the controlling works Momiji." she said. "Don't you love me anymore?"

He squeezed his eyes tight. "You disappeared when we were kids, its not fair for you to ask such a disgusting question at a time like this."

"I didn't want to hurt you." she sounded afraid, wrapping her arms around him. "I didn't want to go, but I knew if I did go, you be so much better off."

"I worried about you." he said, "Or did you not care? Not a single letter! Are you afraid of Akito?"

"You have it backwards, I am not afraid of Akito, Akito is more afraid of me. I don't understand it either, but I wish I know why. I am not a monster like that Cat of the Zodiac, I am just as normal as everyone else." she said.

Disappearing again, she somehow slid off him and last he could see ahead was a dancing figure doing some ballet, some kind of dance. He felt something hard and cold and it didn't long to figure out that he had hit,the ground hard. He had closed his eyes but felt someone picking him up.

--- ----- --- --- –

Nikki~Hanyou

I hope you guys are enjoying this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Momiji scars and Open Hearts

They had carried Momiji inside after finding him late of last night. He became even more pale and weak. They (meaning Yuki, and Kyo) expected that from his ordeal of his life. His mother never wanting him, his father trying to keep him out of the light of the woman name mother, or even Momo, who was his little sister.

Torhu felt the pain in her arm from the bite, but her concern was on poor Momiji who seem to be getting worse. The teenagers changed Momiji into something lighter for the nights. Torhu took the job as to wipe down his face and hands and arms. When she was trying to clean his left arm she notice scarring. He had been bitten by a rabbit also, many of them. "Poor Momiji, and they must have been black to cause you such pain." All the scars took place in his upper arm where no one could see if he wore a plain t-shirt.

"Thank you Torhu," he said looking at her with tears. "its always like it this. I hate it, every four years I am so sick, so ill for weeks at a time." He seem so angry, this was not the Momiji that she loved and care about so much.

"Those scars, I'm sorry. It must have been horrible to have been attacked." she sat down in a chair watching him, barley moving. You could have thought he was on his death bed.

"Yea, it was by the rabbit I cared about since I was little. I couldn't be around it cause I kept getting sick. My father refused to let me be around it any longer. I had no friends though and kept going around it. One day it became angry, it kept running away from me, and I try to catch her. Her beautiful black silky fur and gray paws. A little clover Grey symbol on her head. She kept biting me and I kept petting her, telling her I couldn't live without her friendship. After the last bite she took off." he closed his eyes and sigh. "It broke my heart seeing her run away. I felt like I was the monster."

"Momiji, its ok. I think the rabbit couldn't stand seeing you in so much pain cause it felt it was causing you to be ill." She said, he looked her with a smile.

"I know, funny how we always think." he then closed his eyes.

She smiled and got up to walk down stairs she almost bumped into Kyo. She looked at him and she blushed, she hurried to turn the other way, but Kyo had grabbed her wrist. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I needed to grab some fresh bandage for my arm. Dr. Sohma said I needed to keep it freshly wrapped daily, and I haven't changed it since yesterday morning." She try to slip from his hand,but he didn't let go.

"i will do it for you." he walked with her to her room. He walked straight to the dress to walk back to sit her on her bed. He started to unwrap it and the sight was awful. It look like yellow puss with little green tint. It was slightly swollen, it showed some bruising of purple and yellow.

He reached over for the anti biotic spray and started to spray it. He felt her arm wince of the pain. He then started to wrap it. "Does it still hurt?"

"A pain here and there."

"I will about some herbs then. They be the best for your body." he didn't look into her eyes. Just kept wrapping . "The kiss"

"It was an accident, its OK." she blurt out. "Kyo wouldn't kiss a girl like me who is weak." she smiled, but he still didn't look up at her.

"Thats not it Torhu, you about died." he said, thats when he looked up at her. "I dream you had died and when I woke up to see you right there I had to react and kiss you to make sure you were really breathing."

She couldn't think of anything else. But he continued on. "Torhu to see you lie there, not moving not talking, not smiling, or laughing it was the hardest week ever."

"I don't remember I guess what happen to me. But my concern is Momiji. He so angry and sad. He pale and I am scared for him. I hope he bounces back soon."

"That rabbit always does" he said with a smile. "No matter how many times he becomes ill he always back the way he is, just more annoying as usual."

"Kyo, what do we do now?"

"We won't forget, and we can't pretend it never happen. I guess we take a step further." He reached over and kissed her. All he ever wanted was to train hard and beat Yuki, but now he wanted Torhu. His hands went to her cheek then slowly down her neck to her throat. He felt her throat gasp for air when they pulled apart.

She felt herself shiver, not of fear of him, but the fear what he can do to her by just touching her the simple way. Teenage love is one of a kind, and they must be sharing it now.

"Kyo, I don't. . . ."

"Torhu, Harui is here to see your arm." it was Shigura voice ringing with happiness

"Your annoying." they heard the doctor speaking. He walked in and there Kyo with his fingertips on Torhu throat in a caring way. But notice her new wrapped arm. "I see, Kyo we will have a chat later, Torhu can I see your arm." She stuck it out her arm and he came to her and started unwrapping taking a good look at it. "Antibiotics don't seem to be working the way they are suppose to. I will subscribe something a little more strong, but sorry to say no school for awhile."

"Can you give her some pain medicine. She told me she been having some discomfort pain." Kyo said looking away. He knew he got caught, he knew what this 'little chat' would be about.

"Is there pain Torhu?"

"Just a little, but I didn't think it was that bad." she smiled.

"Torhu, understand your arm has some infection to it, you must understand that if pain comes you have to notify me or else we can't beat it." He said re wrapping it. "Kyo nice wrapping make sure it gets wrapped like this then, I am keeping you in charged. I will notify Shigura and Yuki of this." he stood up and walk down the all what it sounded like entering Momiji room he was staying in.

"Torhu, I'm" What could he say to her?

"Kyo, your training should come first." she smiled. Standing up she went to turn, starting walking.

"Where you going?"

"I have one arm Kyo, work can still get done around the house." She grin and walked away. As she walked down the stairs her mind was on the kiss they shared. Could they be more then friends? She didn't want to think of the curse to keep her away from Kyo.

He was so kind and he was strong. He had at least a strong goal in life and he was so full of fire. Along with the kiss. The kiss meant something to her, and it seem to mean something to him. Everything he ever does had to mean something or it wasn't worth doing in the first place.

But could this destroy her friendship with Yuki and Shigura and the rest of the Sohma family?

"I told you, she can't be here no more." it was Shigura voice.

"You know she has to be here." Harui said

"Why does he keep doing this?"

"You know the rules, Akito wants her here." She heard him leaving, and she walked down and smiled to Shigura.

"The little flower has awoken! Welcome to the land of down stairs, you must have been bored out of your mind up stairs with the boys." he laughed. "How did Kyo treat you?"

"He treated me, gently like I was a Periclean doll." She said with a giggle.

"Doesn't sound like Kyo at all. But he is full of surprises." He said, he watch Torhu go where the dirty laundry being kept. "Torhu your suppose to be resting, its to early for you to be up doing work."

"I have one good arm Shigura, I think I can manage." She said trying to sound strong. But her arm started throbbing.

"Nope, Kyo come down here and assist Torhu please."

"Kyo?" it was Yuki who walked in. "When was this decided for him to be her keeper?"

"Harui said it be good for Kyo to do this. For his training. And Torhu said he treating her like a glass doll, so I thought it be good to make him keep an eye on her anyways since he won't leave her sight." He smiled and walked away.

Yuki looked at Torhu arm, "How it feeling Miss Honda?"

"Sore, and the Doctor said he going to give a better Antibiotic for it, along with some pain medicine that Kyo said it be best I needed and more bed rest." She said.

"Well then you will be treated like a princess, besides we are going on that vacation also after the finals so think of it a before vacation of being pamper so you can enjoy it." he smiled then frown when he heard running of the stairs to see Kyo. "Stupid cat," and he walked off.

"Why don't we go on a walk? I am sure you like to stretch your legs for a bit." Kyo smiled and she smiled to only to reply with....

"I love that very much Kyo." She walked up stairs to go to her room when she stopped to notice Momiji had went missing.

_ )) )) )) ))

Nikki~Hanyou

.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Momiji Loving Arms

"Come here, please don't run away. I won't hurt you." he said walking carefully to the black rabbit. He was just a little boy. "I'm fine, I know I look a little pale, but I am fine I promise." he smiled reaching his arm to the little rabbit. He pick it up and was holding it until it bit down onto his arm, he felt warm liquid going down his shoulder. "Its ok no one will take you away."

He started to wince, when he felt the teeth taking out and it nuzzled into his neck. "Good Girl, your my best friend. Will you stay with me forever."

"Of Course Momiji." He pulled her away from him.

"You talked."

Poof a naked girl stood before him, she was the same age as him, a little seven year old. Her brown hair in a braid and her beautiful blue eyes stare up at him. She didn't even look Japanese at all. "Your the Rabbit,"

"I am the rabbit, but how can you be the rabbit?"

He remember how she smiled at him. "You can say nature took its turn, are you ok? I hear around that your very ill."

He took off his shirt, even though it had a hole where he was bit at and put it on her. "I am fine, I always bounce back sooner or later."

"You are so kind, even to those who mean to hurt you. How can you do that?"

"You kind of learn it, my mommy forgot all about me and my dad gives me as much love as he can. Its no one fault it just happens. Just like Akito, he can't help but hate those who are more healthy then him." he said. They had begin walking inside the Sohma house. "You know who I am who are you?"

"Sassie," she said, giggling when she notice how he couldn't pronounce her American name, "Sas, is what everyone calls me."

"Sas, you are a. . . ."

"Sohma, a whole different Sohma then yins around here." She laughed.

"For an American you can speak Japanese very well."

"Well yea, I am not as pure American as you want to believe. I have very thin Japanese blood, but I am not at all bad."

"I am half German, and Half Japanese." he said with a weak smile.

"Master Momiji," they turn ahead to see a maid. "How ill you are running about." she came to him. "Without a shirt to," she paid no mind to the near naked girl next to him. In fact it was likes he was invisible to her.

"I am fine Tokia, what of my friend Sas?" he try to get the maid to look at Sas, but she ignored him on the last part. "No Please Sas is my only friend."

"No dear child Sas is a dirty child just like the cat." she said with a poison tongue. He watched as the maid gave her a dirty look. He took his arm. "Come we must bandage your shoulder before its venom runs into your body." she started nearly dragging him as he watched her stand there.

"I talk to you later Sas." he called to her, but all she did was wave and a tear went down her cheek.

* * *

"Stupid Akito, stupid everyone." he hated everyone. He try mimicking what everyone told what to do, 'Momiji stay away from the girl,' 'Momiji stay in your room,' 'Momiji your sick stay in bed.' He was so tired of everyone always telling him how to spend his sick days in bed. Even Akito was up moving about. He threw a rock then sat down near the water of the pond. He looked down then looked up it was Sassie.

She had been punished, everyone knew what the punishment looked like. "Why did he hurt you?"

"I hurt you in more ways then one, do not worry it doesn't hurt Momiji." She smiled. Her face was cut up from the bamboo stick Akito so loved. "I am sorry for any problems I made for you as well."

"No problems, we are friends right?" he said looking up at her, but she bend down and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Momiji Sohma." she said. This caused him to be wide eye.

"I love you too Sas Sohma." he then hugged her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"You ever danced?" she smiled.

"No, I don't like it so much." he said.

She stood up and started dancing a ballet. He watched in awe as if she was dancing to music, as if she was in harmony, in rythem.

– – --- – – – –

Six Years later

"Come on Sas! We will be caught if we don't get going!" Momiji said, a bright thirteen year old he became along with his Sassie. He been ill still, but what strength he got he used to be with Sassie. The illness at times got worse, but he would never show it to Sassie in six years. She disappeared for a few months and then came back. Then she would disappear again, but longer. She said it was cause of her family in America that wanted to see her.

"Coming Momiji." she smiled. She had blossomed and she had just came back from America. They always tried to keep them apart, but they loved each other so much. They held hands and shared secret kisses when no one was looking. Everyone found the rabbits annoying including the cat.

But at the end of the day they were always caught and Sassie was punished for their deeds of the day. Momiji had talked to Sas about maybe they should lay off so that way she wouldn't be hurt as much. But she continued to run around with him and taking the beatings.

Even though she was hurt she still dance for him, she was more and more perfect every time she left and then came back. As though it was some tribute she had to dance. She was so talented, more then he was. He couldn't do anything like Sas, she could paint and draw, come up with stories, while he couldn't.

She stopped and walked over to him, but she didn't look at all herself. They sat down, but she looked so sad. "Momiji, this is my last week in Japan. I won't ever be coming back here."

"Why? I thought you loved me?"

"I do Momiji, its just your so sick and I know its cause of me. You see the two rabbits can never be together." She stood up. "This is good bye."

"No, come on Sas. Can't you talk someone into letting you stay here?" He grabbed her arm and then POOF she turned into a rabbit. "I'm sorry Momiji," she try to hop away but he grabbed hold of the rabbit and thats when she started biting him. He knew what she was doing, she was trying to make him hate her. "I will never hate you Sas." He couldn't count after five of the bite marks she made on him. He didn't want to let go of her. He lost so much blood that he fell to the ground and black out.

Momiji sat up in his bed, dripping with sweat. He looked and notice it was only four in the afternoon. Stupid memories, they flow easily when he thought of her. It been so long it seem they were just the bright age of thirteen. He was sixteen ready to turn seventeen soon. He didn't understand why she came back. Why now?

He threw the covers off and walked to the window, he was still in Shigura house. He watched as he seen a figure dancing in the shadow. It was her, the female that danced around in his mind.

* * *

Nikki~Hanyou


End file.
